Forum:Dr. Ned weapon drops?
Yeeeaaahhh...Just beat Zombie island and Dr. Ned dropped some sort of SMG, no element, Hyperion, that shot in a spiral like Madjack. Is this normal, 'cause there's no page in the SMG category for it. I believe that there is a part called "twisted barrel" which spawns on smgs and gives them spiral shots and ricochets. If the gun is elemental, I think the twisted barrel is overwritten and gives an increase to the elemental level instead of the spiral. Freed23 16:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) That jibes with my experience. I've seen regular mobs spawn with the spiral-shooting SMGs. Crimson Lance for sure will occasionally have these, although I don't know if it's only those guys. As far as I remember none of them has dropped the spiral gun for me, though. 22:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC The one Ned dropped for me on PT2 was rediculous. Hyperion RF440 Relentless Bruser (Purple): 9 dmg, 86.7 acc, 7.7 rof, 55 mag, 2.9 zoom Seriously? 9 dmg from a purple, PT2, boss drop? If that what hes using, he just asking to die. No level req either, so a new siren would love it, but beyond the first few missions it gone. It does to the spirial bullet thing, too. LoZ4Ever 22:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : I could be mistaken, but I think the game decides the required level based on the pieces included. I had a weapon that originally did 109 damage, and something got glitched and it was suddenly doing 9. The required level was gone from the gun. (It might not have been 109 and 9, but it was an exact 100 point difference.) I suspect the same happened to your gun, only you never got to see the original version. I've seen this a several times, most of the time from the bandits outside New Haven and the bandits around One-eyed Jack's camp. I first however saw it on a Dahl Wildcat, called the "Twisted Wildcat". You can imagine this was the worst orange gun I'd ever seen, as it had difficulty even hitting point-blank, with the Wildcat's already low accuracy combined with the spiraling effect the barrel gives it. What made it ironic is that it had a x4 zoom. Seriously, the worst, ever. But, no, I got a Carnage from Ned, and a mediocre one at that.HelloWaffles 20:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The mysterious part that you guys keep talking about is called gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted. Nothing more, nothing less. It has the following effects : Cash Value Modifier: 1.5x Tech Level Increase: +4 Rarity: +1 Maximum Accuracy: -30% Minimum Accuracy: -30% Damage: +10% Spread: -50% Another thing, the Madjack bullets do not spiral, they are sort of like the Mailwan Tsunami and S&S Serpens bullets mixed together, as they have more of a sidewinding while zig-zagging motion. Dr Ned's gun is a unique, and will spawn the same every time. It defaults to The Spy's camouflage and a twisted barrel. The other parts should be identical as well. 00:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 09:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC)}} I got the Hyperion RF440 Relentless Bruser (Purple) from Dr. Zed after I killed him, but after I shut of my system and saved it, the gun got deleted from my inventory. Has this happened to anyone else? USER:brougzac000 Yes. See notes. Logisim 21:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC)